I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified record player, and more particularly, to a record player wherein a record disc is integrally connected to a drive shaft in both an axial and a rotational direction by a one touch motion of a push button, which is mounted on the top of the drive shaft, and wherein a reproduction stylus is upwardly directed and a tone arm carrying the stylus is positioned under the record disc such that the tone arm can be protected by the record disc during its sound reproduction.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has developed simplified record players. See inter alia, Japanese Patent Applicaton No. 62390/77 published as a Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 147501/78 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,831.
Although the prior art record players are efficacious there still exists some areas which need improvement. It has been observed that an uneven rotation of a record disc, which was caused by even a very slight deviation in the parallelism of the held record disc, correlated with a stylus pressure. To solve the problem it was found that the record disc must be tightly fitted around a push button and that engagement by a reproduction stylus with the record disc must be cushioned in a suitable manner.
It was, also, found that a laterally acting metal spring used for biasing an actuating link which releases a latch piece which, in turn, holds the push button in position relied on manual setting during assembly. But, the manual setting of the latch piece results in it potentially being out of position, and, therefore, improvements have been desired with respect to both production efficiency and durability of the products.